


Campaign

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [663]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous asked10. high school popular kid/nerd au Jeff and Lucille x - Sarafor the AU Meme
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [663]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 9





	Campaign

It’s the accent he hears first. “Who’s that?” he asks Lee, dragging him away from chatting up a gaggle of cheerleaders.

Lee frowns but looks. “Oh. New girl. Exchange or something, I don’t know. She’s in my math class.”

Lee was taking college prep math. “She any good?”

“At math, yeah. Why?”

“Hm,” Jeff says thoughtfully, and doesn’t elaborate. Lee scowls at him and goes back to his cheerleaders.

Jeff sees the new girl around, hears her accent talking to people he’d never normally notice. He seems to have a sixth sense for whenever she’s passing by in the halls. “Hey,” Lee punches his arm, dragging him back into the present. “Mitch and his brother have a case of beers, we’re gonna head up to the lake after practice. You in?”

“Can’t,” Jeff lies. He always dreamed of a letterman jacket, of high school acclaim. He never pictured how many lies he’d have to tell to keep it. “Gotta help ma tonight, you know she’d tan my hide if I skipped.”

Lee laughs; Sally has chased him with a switch more than once. “I hear you. Catch you later.”

Jeff dawdles after training, makes sure like always he’s the last one out. If they saw his truck heading in a direction not his home there would be questions.

Casey’s house is the far side of town, close enough to hear the rattle of the freight trains. But he’s been coming here so long, he thinks nothing of letting himself in, kicking off his boots on the porch and raiding the fridge before descending into the basement. 

“Here’s our paladin,” Casey cheers. “Hey, Jeff, we’ve got a new player.”

Jeff stilled; if word got out he was here, he was friends with Casey still even after their social spheres diverted in middle school, he would be ruined.

“Bonjour,” a familiar, warm voice greets him. Jeff turns slowly. “I am Lucille, you are Jeff yes?”

She sits next to him, picking up the threads of their story. As the party raided their way through the story, she would lean in to confer, moving her little thief to stay with Jeff’s paladin as they split the party.

It’s late when they pause on the edge of the narrative cliff, the party yawning and laughing as they come back from dungeons and dragons to the real world. “I will see you tomorrow at school, yes?” she asked as he shoved his feet back into his boots.

Jeff winced; Casey clapped him on his arm. “Girl, this big man on campus here would be crucified if they knew he played DnD. It’s our secret.” She punches Jeff’s arm lightly. “See you next week, quarterback.”

Lucy watches the exchange with a little frown between her eyes. “You lie?”

“It’s complicated,” he tells her, suddenly embarrassed.

But she smiles in a way that makes his stomach flip. “It is like a mission? We must use stealth to defeat the dragon.”

“Yeah,” he says, grinning with relief. “Gotta be sneaky to survive the high school campaign. Uh,” he looked out at the street, dark until the next light a good hundred yards away. “Can I give you a lift home?”

“Ah,” she winks at him. “But that is not stealthy.” And before Jeff can react, she darts forward to plant a feather-light kiss at the edge of his lips. “ Until next time.”

Jeff is left, pole-axed and grinning, as she disappears into the night.


End file.
